<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i want you for worse or for better by catravol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927830">i want you for worse or for better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catravol/pseuds/catravol'>catravol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>twitter prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Dates, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catravol/pseuds/catravol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arisa loves her girlfriend a lot, even if she won't admit it.</p><p>or: kasuari + first date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>twitter prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i want you for worse or for better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by @FAIRYKATARA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“A~ Ri~ Sa~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arisa groaned immediately at her girlfriend’s voice. They decided to go to Hazawa’s Café for their first date, but the blonde wasn’t expecting Kasumi to be so energetic after a whole day of school; actually, who was she kidding - Poppin’ Party’s singer wasn’t known for being blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Kasumi?” she asked, looking at the girl in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we order the Star Special? Can we? Can we?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arisa Ichigaya was stubborn and hotheaded and if someone told her that a certain brunette made her go all soft, she’d deny it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small smile slipping onto her face said otherwise.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>